


The Crown Princess

by typicalmidnightsoul



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Original Character(s), Relationship(s), Smut, eventual, i blame quarantine, ive invested in this guys, take two on her banishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/typicalmidnightsoul/pseuds/typicalmidnightsoul
Summary: Nesta Archeron has a past.A past that affects everyone. She has a legacy to protect. Her story started before she was even born. It started when the War separated humans and fae, it started when some very significant people were caught on the wrong side of the wall. It started with a marriage contract, a facade, it started with Nesta Archeron being the collateral damage of that contract. It started with a stow-away on her fathers ship. It started with a prophecy that made her break ties with her younger sister. Nesta Archeron was meant to die a human. She wasn't meant to become fae. And as faces from that past return. she realizes that her job isn't done. Her mother's legacy is in danger.
Relationships: Amren/Varian (ACoTaR), Azriel (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Elain Archeron/Azriel, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand, Morrigan (ACoTaR)/Original Character(s), Nesta Archeron/Cassian
Comments: 39
Kudos: 55





	1. Her only limit

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this! This has goe through a lot of "this is shit" then "This is sick" before it got her sooo... hope yu enjoy! This is literally the made up world in my head which might be loosely based around frozen! (Very loosely)

“You’re coming with me to the Illyrian Mountains.”

A pause. She wanted to laugh so badly.

“No.”

She stormed out.

Feyre started running after her,

“Nesta, wait! Nesta!”

She kept on walking into the busy market. As she sifted her way through the crowd someone bumped into her, on purpose.

“Ow!” The stranger passed her and in a glimpse she met his eyes.

 _Those-Those eyes._ She knew him. _But he can’t be-_

_His scent- he. What the actual fuck?_

She turned trying to follow him… “Wait! Wait! STOP” the current of people coming in and out of the market were pushing Nesta back, away from him. His scent…it was the smell of the forest near the village. The same forest where Feyre hunted. She looked around frantically, where was he?

A hand came on her shoulder; she whirled round to see- Feyre.

_What was he doing here? Was it actually him? Of course it was! Which other fae would have the scent of the human lands on them._

“Nesta, I understand what’s going through-”

She stopped her midway, “We need to speak in private.”

Feyre looked baffled, “Um of course… I’ll winnow us to the townhouse…”

The second they got there Nesta started pacing. Feyre looked worried.

_This couldn’t be a coincidence, Feyre exiling her, him showing up, God how many years had it been? 13 years… she thought he was dead for 13 years._

She turned to Feyre. “I will do anything you tell me too, the males, the drinking it will all stop, I’ll even go to the Illyrian Mountains, I won’t object to anything…on one condition.”

Feyre raised a brow.

“I want to go to the human lands, no questions asked. Then when I come back I will do anything you tell me too.”

Feyre, for the second time today looked confused, “Nesta I don’t want to control you…but for your own well-being if it means that much to you then… if it means us going to the human lands, then we will go there with you.”

Nesta nodded. It was so unusual, Feyre thought to see her so quiet and compliant.

“Could we leave as earliest as possible?” she only asked.

Feyre considered, “Tomorrow morning, we come back at nightfall is that okay?”

Nesta didn't speak and as she turned to leave Feyre asked, “Are you sure you don’t want to tell me-“

“I can’t.” Nesta left.

\---------

She was quiet. The whole day, while the inner circle save for Morrigan dined in the band of Exiles’ manor. Then it happened. If Feyre could’ve gone back to this day she would’ve not even let Nesta step into the mortal lands.

Her eyes widened as she looked out the window.

“I need some air,” She said to no-one in particular.

She stepped out, launching into a brisk walk over the hill, as she got on the top, she slowed down. The lake at the bottom was huge; clear…it took Nesta back to a time where… she shook her head.

She was about to leave, when she saw a shadowed figure in the woods. She turned around, scanning the expanse of trees. Maybe she had mistaken it.

But no, there stepping out of the woods was....a wolf.

Even from this distance she could feel the blue eyes with flecks of emerald green boring into her. Tear started slipping on their own accord down her face. Someone was calling her from behind.

She couldn’t go back, not when he was in front of her. She heard distant footsteps.

 _Go, go, go_ the dark curling thing inside of her whispered. She obeyed.

She ran down the hill, gravity taking hold of her. She wanted to laugh like she used to. Let this be the dream she wastes away with for the rest of eternity. She reached the edge of the lake.

“Nesta!!” Feyre and her family were at the top of the hill.

He was on the other side of the lake.

 _What now?_ She asked herself.

 _Go!_ They whispered back.

She took a step on the lake. It solidified. Not into ice, but more like… dark sand. She started running across the lake, as she was halfway through she could feel a power pulling her back. The monster inside snarled. Night and stars tried to pull her back instead her knees gave way. She could defeat it but she’d have to release the layer of stone she put on her power. That kind of unleashing… no. She panted her power raging inside her begging to be let out. How would she get to him? She pressed a brow to the dark sand. In the corner of her eye, stark white paws padded towards her she shot up…only to regret it for the pain in her back.

She framed his hands around his face, the sun kissed skin striking against the ivory fur. She smiled as he nuzzled his nose against her neck, pushing closer. She pulled him back to confirm what she already knew.

“Ollie?” She whispered. She felt a tear fall on her hands. She pressed their foreheads together. 

_He was alive, he was here_

_Thank you,_ she whispered to that power. She could feel it bow in answer.

A savage growl ripped out of him so sudenly that Nesta flinched back. But he wasn't growling at her, he was growling at the court of dreams on the banks on the lake. He realized that Nesta had misinterpreted him and whined but...too late Nesta's flinch was already seen, by her sister, he growling was already seen...

"NESTA! Get away from it!" Twin shadows with wings were now flying across the expanse of the lake. And Nesta?

The person that she was holding so close, in his absence there was just air. her whole body caved in as he disappeared. Gone, he was...

She wouldn't hear anyone anymore, not her sister's friends not... 

"NO NO NO, where is, WHERE" Her lungs did not seem to be working properly, not again. She would not lose it again.

She stood up, the dark ash lifting into the wind wrapping around each other in an aggressive assault. Lightning flickered in her eyes. The most devastating thing about this scene however was that Nesta was shattering in the midst of this, the monster in her was angry because she was weeping, her demons protected her from the world but now... she had lost everyone. Everyone she loved. She didn't want a new family she wanted _them_. Everything halted, the wind stopped. 

Cassian and Azriel halted their flight, Feyre stopped calling out, Rhys let go of his power. Amren's features softened.

Nesta let out a last sob that echoed through the land and dropped down on her knees. All the dark ash blew out in a deafening cry and splayed itself around the lake and is bank.

Cassian dived with precision towards her sobbing figure in the midst of the hurricanes, the storm. He tried pulling her, but he couldn't focus with the ash blowing in his face. He sputtered trying to grab hold and finally grabbing her arm. He felt Azriel land on the lake with someone in tow. 

Nesta felt a hand at the small of her back. "Sleep."

As she felt her body go limp involuntarily and the last thing she saw before was Amren's silver eyes filled with pity as she stroked a hand down her temple. 


	2. Qui n’avance pas, recule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who does not move forward, recedes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter new one should be up soon.

Silence ringed through her mind. So silent, their touch felt numb, their touch felt fake.

She didn't want to be here. She wanted to fly. She wanted to step off a bridge and feel the river consume her. What can they do? she heard their whisper, their taunts.

A million healers, physicians could come but their answer would be the same. 'She is just in a state of shock, give her time'

Time. Like honey which flows into... No not honey but a dagger cutting through silk, a surgeon cutting through skin. 

it bled into days, weeks, months. She wanted answers. She wanted the arms that she once fell into to hold her again. She wanted the woman who poured her energy,her life, her soul into pleasing the world that in the end she crumbled from the lack of foundation beneath her feet. She wanted her mother. 

She wanted his midnight whispers. She wanted her sunset arguments. She wanted his twilight passages. 

The heart...so fickle. It commits itself to so many people only because they are different. 

_Stop_ she begs it _I owe too many people my affection._

She didn't want to be fae, But whatever game the one above is playing it didn't make sense to her. 

As Feyre comes in the room, her eyes sorrowful as she says, 'I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.'

'You weren't the only one who made a promise that day' she wants to answer back.

Because she did too. And that had torn her apart. _I sacrificed myself for you_.

She had seen all of this before, she had held her breath to keep herself from breathing the toxic fumes people tended to spew out. But now... she wishes those fumes would make her lungs buckle and make her pant for air.

She would beg on her knees for forgiveness to that girl who lost her family and was tortured under a mountain in front of an audience where no one would do anything, she didn't know, she didn't know. 

She wanted to sleep forever, because when she did they would be there. She would smile and they would laugh until they they couldn't breathe on the edge of a clifftop acting out passages from old romances. 

Her whole life had been mourning for people who were better off without her. She spent her whole life digging graves with her hands and fists for her soul.

_I grieve for people who still live._

Her mother gave birth to her with the courage to face down mountains, but that is not what the world needs.

She turns her back from those hazel eyes that would glow like gold in the sun, those eyes that seemed to die a little more every time he saw her.

_What's wrong with you? Can't you see? I will kill you if I become yours. My heart has too many debts to other people._

She closes her eyes for the 10th time today. Not to sleep, but to find clarity...to find her.

_She looks behind her._

_At him. Because he was here too._

_'what's wrong Nes?" She asks._

_She looks back at him, only to see his shadow walking away._

_She turns back to her friend, the one with hair that resembled fire, but a voice and eyes that dictated peace._

_"I am in desperate need of you."_

_"no you are in desperate need of yourself"_

\-------

"What do we do Elain?"

Elain smoothed over the skirts of her gown. A pain like no other took over her when Nesta woke up. When Nesta wouldn't eat. She would just stare into space. Sometimes she would cry. Silent tears that would slip down her face. No more coldness, no more sharpness. Just silence. 

No healer could work out what had happened. 

"Call Madja." 

Feyre looked at her in surprise, "Elain, we have called many healers and none of them have an answer why would..."

"Why didn't you call Madja first?" Elain asked.

Feyre looked away,"After her behavior when Madja came to check on you i thought she wouldn't take kindly to her again so..."

Elain stood up, "She is broken Feyre, has been for a long time, she will not say anything to you or me, she is broken so much that she holds no opinion on _anything_ anymore. You took away her right to make a decision for herself the second you exiled her, I don't think she holds a right to object now, don't you think?"

She turned around and walked away. 

"Elain that's not fair."

In no mood to further argue with Feyre she said, "Call Madja."

As Elain went to make her way to Nesta, the doorbell rang.

She halted on the first step.

Feyre slowly walked to the door. Rhys, Azriel and Cassian who were in deep discussion in the study joined them in the living room.

Feyre opened the door.

"May i help you?"

Elain came up behind her. A male wearing a white shirt with simple black trousers was straightening the coat that was resting on his arms. He looked up and Elain almost stumbled at the beauty in his eyes. They were blue with flecks of emerald swirling through it. He brushed out the golden silk like hair that brushed over his eyes.

His smile was roguish hinted with a slight speck of hate as he said,

"Oliver Bondavich, your highness."

"I'm here for Nesta."


	3. The faint line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are the faint line between faith and blindly waiting - Rupi Kaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Yes i posted 2 chapters in one day because I am way too excited!!

"Excuse me?" Cassian growled.

"How do you even know her?"

Feyre put an hand on his shoulder. "Your name is Oliver?"

He smiled in confusion, "Yes I think that is what I said."

A whisper clanged through her memories.

" _Ollie?" Sh_ _e heard Nesta say to the wolf in front of her._

"Come in." Feyre said softly.

He stepped in, taking in the river house. 

"How do you know her?" Elain asked quietly.

He looked her up and down, "She was my best friend."

"That does not seem to be possible, considering the fact that you are fae," Rhys replied. 

He stared at Rhys, those incredible eyes boring into violet ones.

"My parents were being hunted, in her last attempt to save me my mother found a hole in the wall and came to the mortal lands, she made me stow away in a merchants ship." he turned his head to Feyre and Elain, "Your fathers's ship. That's how we met."

"There are still many things that do not make sense-" Feyre started.

"I need to see Nesta first." 

Cassian seethed at him, "You will not be seeing her, not when we don't know who you are and-"

Oliver furrowed his brows, "I seem to remember telling you that she was-is my best friend."

"Well I don't believe you."

Oliver snapped.

"I don't give a _shit-"_

light footsteps padded on the steps. Nesta stood there her tears slipping down that face that was so beautiful in the soft light of the river house.

"Ollie?" her voice was barley heard.

Oliver looked up towards her, he couldn't answer, tears slipping of his own slipping down. He nodded once. 

And that was it. She ran down the stairs launching herself at him. And he caught her.

His knees buckled, Nesta still in his arms both of them crying. They remained like that for a long time. The inner circle silent in shock, their mouths open, eyes furious.

This man had waltzed in and made Nesta feel alive in seconds when they could not in months.

He stood up and held her at arms length.

"I thought you were dead." She whispered.

"You might as well have killed me, Nesta."

Her eyes dimmed with realization, and she stepped away from him.

"Why Nesta? Why did you push me away when you knew what would happen to you?" His voice took on an angrier note.

"It was my decision-"

" _Your_ decision-"

"It was my problem." she finished.

"Since when?" He growled. Cassian stepped forward but was held back by Azriel. 

"When I had nothing, I had you." He said softly.

"What." She looked up at him.

" _When I had nothing I had you_!" He growled with a ferocity that showed hints of the wolf coursing through him.

She looked away, "I know that, Ollie." 

A long pause.

"How was she before she..."

"Mother died in peace, she missed you."

He nodded looking out of the window, towards the stars.

"Why are you here Ollie?"

"I am here to give you a choice, Nesta." She joined him in looking out of the window. Behind them Elain gave them all a look and nodded towards the garden. They all departed, Cassian glared daggers at Oliver before doing so. 

"Leave with me."

Nesta looked up. Her eyes blank.

"Mama Adelaide would not want you to stay here." He studied her, "Not when we all want you back home."

"I don't have a home."

"You know that saying, 'no reason to stay, is a good reason to leave'?" He asked.

She sighed, "What are you implying?"

"I'm saying the choice is yours, you once had a dream to travel as far as the horizon why can't you do so now?"

"Those were a child's words."

"Trust me, Nesta, don't push me away this time. You'll want to see them. You'll want to see Bella's kid."

She put her hands over her mouth "Bella has a child?!"

"Yes, but she is not..." he shook his head, "Come with me, everyone is aching to see you."

She looked at the expanse of the city. 

_Everyone is born with the weakness to fall,_

_my love, my Nesta._

_But I gave birth to you so you have the strength to get up_

_your spirit will crush mountains_

_Never feel guilty for starting again, my love_

Her mothers words called out to her one more time. 

That was when she made her decision. She would carry it on, protect the legacy her mother died for.

She knew if she answered they would all come rushing in. She didn't want an audience.

She needed to stop searching for why the universe had done her wrong. She had to leave it alone.

She took the pen and paper atop the desk,

**_I will come back one day,_ **

**_I might be somebody_ _else_ **

**_but there are somethings I need to take care of_ **

**_thank you for everything_ **

Ollie held out his hand toward her. She looked back once. and stepped forward.

Once upon a time the most important woman in her life told her.

_'it's better you break your own heart by leaving, rather than having that person break your heart every day you are with them.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think so far!


	4. Long live the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6 years later...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter!

Feyre slid on the diamond earrings in her ear lobes. 6 years. 

And they hadn't heard from Nesta. Elain's hope however would never dim; Cassian would look towards the door with longing every time he was here.

Maybe it was her fault? Maybe Elain was right, maybe if she'd never...

She didn't even know if she was doing okay... but Elain did. Azriel knew Nesta's well-being, where she was, how she was. He would only tell Elain and Elain had requested no-one else know she felt it was invasion of her privacy. The first few months they had fought a lot, but in the end Feyre dropped it, being satisfied with knowing that Nesta was alive and well.

Rhys came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder. She had to focus on _this._

They were invited by the Troika of the Continent, (Monterese, Vallahan, Rask), to the Tierce ball. And they had one goal. To win over the royal family of Rask. Rask with the biggest army on the continent, 15 times bigger than the Illyrian army, with wealth and culture filled to the brim in their every aspect. No one would dare contradict them when rebellious territories were told not to enter the human lands. Mor would not be scoffed at when she told them again that if they try to enter they will face consequences. 

Feyre’s mind drifted to Cassian. It would be his first public appearance as King of Illyria. He would not be happy. After the situation with the Illyrian rebels gotten so out of hand, that they were promising war, Rhys had decided that Cassian would be crowned King. Cassian had, obviously, rejected it a thousand times over. But he relented after the situation got so out of hand.

Rhys opened the door behind her.

“Ready, darling? The others are already there.”

Feyre had chosen midnight blue gown for herself that matched with Rhys. She got up and walked into his arms.

“I have a feeling something bad will happen.”

“We’ll get through it.” He winnowed them out.

\-----

The second they got there Feyre gaped.

The Troika Hall was magnificent. It was gargantuan in size and rich in decoration. Dropping curling flowers in gold were dangling from the ceiling. 3 thrones of curling beasts were in shades of light gold, gold and dark gold with plush red velvet to encompass the seat. 

Signs were put up for the people of Rask, Monterese and Vallahan on one side, Fae territories and the high courts of Prythian on another. As they made way to their table, Feyre spotted another table near the front and nearly stumbled at who it was reserved for.

‘The Band of Exiles.’

She gaped. Lucien, Vassa and Jurian were not only coming to the ball. They were getting respect that most territories weren’t getting. Elain gave Feyre a smile as she sat down. Elain, who had insisted on coming along, why, Feyre didn’t know.

Cassian whistled, “The people of Rask are sure loaded.”

They followed his line of sight and watched in awe the flurry of activity going on it the Rask area. The females wore a two piece garment that had a long skirt, heavy with embroidery, gems and tiny pieces of mirrors. The bodice sometimes showed off their midriff or didn’t. The long scarf made from a see through mesh material was either pleated over a shoulder or worn around their head so their head piece would show. They had heavy gold, diamond pieces of jewellery, nose chains, diadems and earrings on. Some wore flower crowns that would rise above them and twinkled in the fae light. The males were wearing heavy embroidered tunics, sometimes matching with their partners but as amazing as they looked the females were the main show piece. 

“The second generation of the Troika are holding Court today.”

That surprised everyone.

“Well,” said Rhys, “Their first public appearance.”

“Wait, their first?” Feyre asked.

He nodded, “They were recently crowned, in the presence of their own kingdoms only. So no outsiders know them.”

He turned back to the others, “A bit extravagant for their first.”

Elain and Azriel exchanged a look, but before Feyre could ask what that look was about a horn blew and everyone came silent. She spotted the band of exiles’ table full with its 3 occupants. Everyone else’s gaze however went to the majestic split staircase.

“Welcome Crown Princess Yvonne Hearst of Monterese.”

The doors opened and she stepped through. Her skin was the pale, her hair golden. She smiled to the audience, and walked towards the right staircase. As she came down to the central landing and slightly bowed people of Monterese clapped, inciting everyone else to. She walked down gracefully back straight and up the stairs to the 3 thrones. She took the one on the right that looked like pale gold. Two guards had appeared at the side almost immediately.

The horn blew again.

“Welcome Crown Prince Emerson Van Doren of Vallahan.”

A male came to the top of the stairs and smirked. He sauntered down his black-brown hair sliding along his forehead. He bowed at the landing, all the people of Vallahan clapped first, he strode to the throne on the right of burnt gold, again guards appearing. He exchanged a boyish grin with Princess Yvonne.

Everyone looked back up in anticipation. Elain gripped Azriel’s arm subtly. The lights were twinkling, everyone was hushed.

The horn blew.

“Welcome Crown Princess Nesta Archeron Astor of Rask.”

Feyre gasped. Rhys wrapping an arm around her waist. 

The doors opened. They all stood up.

There she was. In her full splendor. Nesta.

She looked at the whole court through lowered lashes the crown twinkling atop her head. She wore a gold ball gown with a gold veil that was pinned with her crown. Two strands framing her face. She took the stairs on the right to the central landing. She turned facing the entirety of the court. And curtsied deeply, her gown pooling on the floor. One by one the kingdoms of Troika curtsied and bowed. Everyone did. As she descended the stairs and made her way to the throne in the middle, the band started to play a regal tune. Prince Emerson and Princess Yvonne stood up and hugged her. So familiar. They seemed to be really close with her. 

As she sat down all she said to the audience was, "Please Welcome the Royal Family of Rask. Long live the Queen"

"Long live the Queen." They echoed

The doors of the stairs opened again. 

Four females stepped through and split off, two taking the right wing and the other 2 taking the left wing. They all stood on the central landing letting everyone take a close look at them. A female with pale skin, black hair and grey eyes was smiling in her jade colored sheath dress, next to her a quiet female with red hair and sun kissed skin wearing a red lace gown withe a red lace veil much like Nesta's, next to her was a female with mischief embedded in her brown eyes, her wavy black-brown hair flowed out behind her, she on the other hand was wearing formal trousers and blazer in the shade of light blue which brought out her golden skin and the last female was... 

Feyre's knees buckled. Rhys catching her, The entirety of the High Courts of Prythian gasped. Rhys filled in the rest of the inner circle. Because there...

there was Clare Beddor standing, very much alive on the landing of the staircase. 

She smirked at the High Courts, while the troika bowed. They sauntered down the stairs.

The doors opened again. 

Oliver Bondavich, Eris Vanserra and another male that looked similar to Oliver stepped out.

The Autumn Court cheered, almost drowning out Amren's hiss, "What is Eris Vanserra doing there?" Thank goodness Mor was still parading around trying to please territories. 

The same process followed and they went and stood next to Nesta.

What looked like two children came next. An older boy and a younger girl. Feyre was horrified, she hadn't dared look back to her family in in worry of their reaction. Of Cassian's reaction. The two children... the girl had Feyre's eyes and the boy had Elain's. The girl looked like a copy of Nesta. This could only mean that Nesta was a parent....

Or the male who looked like a male version of Nesta who was now at the door with a red headed female on his arm could be the parent. Their eyes met. Feyre almost flinched at the iciness that took over his features as he eyed her. 

when they took their place at the dais, the flurry of chatter and eating started again. 

\-----

They were escorted to their rooms, and the second Feyre made sure no one was listening she whirled on Elain and Azriel,

"You knew!" they both grimaced, "You both knew and you chose to keep it from us," She turned to Elain, "that's why wanted to come. Because you knew she would be here. And you kept it from me."

"Can you blame me Feyre?" Elain asked, her face cold. Feyre stayed silent. "Now if you'll excuse me I am going to go and meet her."

Elain and Azriel turned to leave leaving the inner circle stunned in shock. When they were at the door Elain turned to Feyre.

"Come with us Feyre. Or you will regret it. We owe it to Nesta to meet her family."

Not _old family_ or _new family_. Just _family_ because Nesta never considered **them** family so she didn't have an old one.

Elain held out a hand, "Will you come Feyre?" 

Feyre looked at her hand then her face. Her eyes darting before she finally took her hand.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

The Kingdom Of Rask Nesta's dress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically I made another edit and used the East and Middle East as my inspo for Rask and to give you some insight on what I was thinking for Nesta's dress 💕💕💕💕 I will be posting an introduction chapter soon for Nesta's new family basically just showing you their face and who i imagine them to be and their personality but before that I will make sure to post Chapter 5#


	5. I was loved once too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inner circle go to meet, the Rask royal family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

The guards outside were staring at the court of dreams. One of them gathered himself and went inside. They waited for a whole of 3 minutes before he was escorted outside with the female wearing with the red hair wearing the red lace gown.

“Feyre, Elain,” She said softly, “Welcome, I’m Audrey Astor, please go inside, I have some errands but I will join you later.” 

Feyre tried not to dwell on her last name too much and just nodded as she left.

They stepped inside, Feyre looked back at Cassian. His gaze was hooded, angry. He looked disbelieving. She could not pretend to imagine what he was going through.

The guards still looked stunned as one opened the door to a room which led to the balcony. Nesta still in her gown was leaning back pinching her temple. She didn’t look up as they came in. But the female pouring a glass of water did. It was the female who wore the shoulder less jade coloured dress. She flipped a sleek lock over her shoulder.

“Hello,” She looked back at Nesta then at Elain and Feyre comparing their faces. She crossed the room,

“You must be Elain…and Feyre,” She shook everyone’s hands.

Nesta sat up still cradling her head in her hands.

“Don’t mind Nesta, she just has an earth splitting headache, which she wouldn’t have, if she slept at night.”

“I do sleep,” Nesta protested, her voice muffled, “Just had a lot of work so…”

“Well it was nice meeting you.” She said and turned back to Nesta, a dismissal at its finest.

“They’re the ones who sent the alliance proposal,” Nesta clarified.

She turned back almost immediately,

“Oh! _Oh!_ That makes sense,” She smiled, “Luna Rhodes, Princess of Brierchi, a city in Rask. I hope your alliance works out with us.”

Elain took her hand and shook it.

Elain then made her way to Nesta and sat on the arm of her chair. Luna’s face took on a wary look.

“Hey.” She said softly.

Nesta looked up, “Hi.”

“So,” she looked around, “you’re a princess, now?”

“Yes, it’s a long story Elain and I would prefer not to go-”

“No, no, no I was just going to ask for introductions of your family.”

Nesta exchanged a look with Luna. They stayed silent until Luna took over the situation.

“Why of course! An alliance needs introductions” Feyre thought Luna’s excessive use of ‘alliance’ was a reminder that they were only here on official business.

“Luna,” Nesta began, “I’m not in the mood to explain-”

Elain looked pleadingly at her, “We won’t ask any questions, Right Feyre?”

Feyre wordlessly nodded. She hadn’t spoken a word since they came here. It was too much, the title, the new family. She felt she would wake up to dealing with her broken sister’s antics any minute now. No one had spoken a word. Cassian had not taken his eyes off her, not blinking as if he thought this was a dream he didn’t want to end.

Nesta sighed. Luna smiled and walked over to a button in the corner of a room.

“All right then,” She pressed the button, “Will all members of the Rask royal family please make their way to the Rask’s Troika room for alliance meetings. Thank you.”

Elain frowned. Feyre looked at Rhys grimacing.

A few minutes later the door started opening. Everyone who was in the assembly at the beginning, was there except Clare and Eris, Feyre almost fell down in relief but held herself.

Audrey had given Elain and Feyre a warm smile.

But Feyre couldn’t take her eyes off the male that looked so similar to Nesta, to _her._

“So,” Nesta stood up and glared at Luna, “Introductions.”

Oliver laughed, “Introductions? Do you want us to get in a line? Or produce a form filled with our details.”

Nesta threw a cushion at him. “I’m trying!!”

He laughed even harder. Audrey stepped up and rolled her eyes.

“Nes let me take over.” Nesta flopped down and Audrey turned. How much blind trust would Nesta need to have to do this, the same Nesta that never trusted anyone. No not the same Nesta, different.

“This is Leona Clemonte,” She pointed to the female in the blue suit, with dark skin and black-brown hair. She raised the champagne glass in salute. “She is the royal advisor to the future throne of Rask and Princess of Orilion.”

She turned to Oliver and the male next to him, “You already know Oliver, and the male next to him is his brother Asher Bondavich. They are the Princes of Cordon.” Asher nodded to them.

Audrey turned to the male with blue-grey eyes and the red-head next to him. Nesta bit her lip, Leona’s smile dropped. Luna, Leona and Nesta exchanged wary looks. Audrey hesitated. The silence broke with Leona’s chuckle. She crossed over to the male and his mate,

“Such awkwardness, this is Jonah and his mate Caroline.”

“Vanserra?” Amren asked with a sweet poison.

Caroline flinched, “What?”

Nesta shot up to her feet and looked at Elain. Elain turned to Amren,

“Amren! We said we wouldn’t ask questions.”

“No! _You_ said you wouldn’t ask questions! I want to know where the girl has been, where all her ‘friends’ came from and _why_ she left!”

Nesta took one step towards her, “My life isn’t up for your discussion.”

“It is when you squandered all our money and left with no notice.”

Jonah came and stood in front if Nesta and glared down at Amren,

“ _Don’t you dare talk to her like **that”**_ he growled.

Nesta put a hand on his shoulder.

Amren smirked, “And who would you be? You’re too old to be her child, yet you share the same features. Why is that?”

“Jonah,” Luna said in warning.

He ignored her, “I’m her brother.”

Amren took a step closer to him, “That is impossible.”

He smirked, “Let’s just say it is a long story.”

Elain turned her eyes to Nesta but Nesta was looking at Leona. Feyre dragged her eyes to the ground. She never should’ve come here. They had stayed here for half an hour and Feyre’s past, the one that contained her parents, was being questioned.

“Honestly,” Caroline said, “All this fuss over nothing.” She stepped between Jonah and Amren. She looked at her mate. “Behave.” She turned to Amren. “I was meant to be killed at birth, it was my father’s orders because he didn’t want filth in his line, but my older brother had loved me too much to let me go. Eris and mother sent me across the continent to her friend. Eris sent money every month. I can live freely now my father is dead.”

Feyre turned away. This was too much. Of course, she wasn’t wrong. After Eris had killed Beron the world was definitely a better place. Everything she knew was being torn apart. Rhys started rubbing her arms in comfort.

The little girl from the hall came in the room with the older boy.

“Oh, hello.” She turned to Jonah, “Dad, can I go play in the courtyard with Dex?” He nodded. The boy, Dex, however went up to Nesta,

“Is everything ok, Mama Nesta?” He asked.

Nesta smiled down at him, “Yes Dexter, go play with your friends.”

As he was leaving Elain asked, “Nesta is that your-”

“No, he is…” another look exchanged between her and Leona, “a friend’s son. His mother is missing so in her absence we’ve looked after him.”

Azriel had approached Nesta, “You look well, Nesta.”

She smiled at him, “Thank you, Azriel.”

Audrey stepped forward, “Since we are in the process of a potential alliance between the Night Court, I was thinking maybe we should dine together…”

They all looked at Feyre and Rhysand. Feyre nodded, _it’s for Elain and for a future of peace_ she convinced herself. Because they still needed the alliance regardless of who was sitting on the future throne of Rask.

“Oh!” Caroline exclaimed, “You all could dine in my restaurant.”

“You have a restaurant?” Elain asked.

She blushed, “Well, yes it’s a bit of a side thing-”

“Don’t let her fool you,” Nesta informed, “Caro is the best chef in Rask.” Caroline blushed.

“Well, then it’s decided,” Audrey said, “We’ll send a formal invitation later.”

Luna, her eyes hard took a look at Nesta’s weary face and said,

“Of course, but surely this can be discussed at a later date, I imagine Nesta wants to get out of this heavy dress and crown.”

Rhysand nodded, his face a picture of royalty, “Of course, we must leave too.”

“How do you know them, Nesta?” Feyre’s voice was hard.

Feyre waited for Nesta to meet her eyes. Waited for her to see the hurt swirling there. Nesta slid her head up.

“I was loved once too.”

The words hit Feyre like a blow. _What did I do wrong?_ Feyre tried to ask with her eyes. Luna and Leona quickly walked across the room and pulled Nesta into a conversation about a new order of dresses.

Rhys led Feyre out, and as Feyre turned to see where Elain was she saw Nesta on her tip-toes kissing Azriel’s cheek.

“Thank you for taking care of her.” Azriel blushed. The scene did not go unnoticed by anyone. As Elain and Azriel joined them and the servant escorting them back to their chambers, Feyre’s mind swirled.

_‘I was loved once too.’_

Once Feyre thought Nesta was unlovable. Nesta knew. And this was the answer to the poison swirling beneath them right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment I live for it.


	6. Half blade half silk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was made heavy half blade and half silk, difficult to forget but not easy for the mind to follow- Rupi Kaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things happening in this chapter:  
> alliance meetings, Feyre's confrontation with Nesta and an invitation to a Rask party next week.

The dinner went fine. Elain was rigid next to Feyre watching as the others tried to mix with the people of Rask. Cassian had…words with Leona. Whether it was regarding Nesta or their shared experiences of being generals then royalty, Feyre did not know. The Rask royal family was not that sociable, but how could they be when Nesta’s relationship with the court of dreams was jagged. Luna had taken a particular liking to Azriel who in turn blushed at her… advances, but for most of the time Audrey and Luna remained quiet their eyes on the door. Nesta had not shown up and just as they were about to leave without doing any alliance negations Nesta sent a note saying to start without her and that she would be there as soon as she could.

Amren sipped from the wine glass saying, “You would think being a Princess would make her punctual.”

Luna’s head snapped toward her, she lowered her eyebrows glancing at Jonah who in turn bared his teeth and said to Amren, “She is not just any odd person, she is the crown princess, and she has territories and people more important than the likes of you and your court of dreams to attend to.”

Amren gave a snake-like smile, “Tell me, did Nesta force you to be here?”

He looked her up and down, “Every single person you see here is here out of their own choice those who didn’t want to come didn’t.” He mock looked around, “Do you see Clare or Eris here?”

Amren was about to answer back-

“Enough.” Audrey spoke up, her eyes venomous, “We should discuss the matter holding up the treaty negotiations before Nesta gets here.”

“Wait _before_ Nesta-”

Audrey nodded at Luna who cut Feyre off saying, “For this alliance to proceed all the territories of Rask will need to sign, if even one of them don’t the alliance will not go forward. My territory, Jonah’s and Leona’s refuse to sign until you agree to one condition.” She lifted her chin.

Rhys and Feyre exchanged a look,

“We would like to hear it first.” Feyre was sure that Rhys would give them whatever they wanted if only to assure the safety of the humans.

They all braced themselves eyes on Luna but it was Jonah who said,

“We would like you to accept this cheque of 20,000 gold marks.”

They all froze and stared with wide eyes.

“Accept?” Feyre asked in shock.

“Why would you want us to accept it?” Rhys asked his tone suspicious.

Leona looked at him eyes lit with a raging fire, “because we want to go into this relationship without any debts with you. We wouldn’t want to give you another opportunity to demean us or our other family members.”

“What debt?” Cassian ground out.

“The debt that my older sister has to you. The debt that you taunt Nesta with whenever an opportunity presents itself.” Jonah replied.

Cassian and Jonah stared each other down.

Until Jonah dragged his head to Rhys, “Will you accept?”

Rhys had that far-away look in his eyes that suggested he was conversing with his inner circle. A long time after he replied, “Nesta Archeron‘s expenses weren’t that much when she was in our care therefore we will accept half of what you are offering.”

Audrey gave them all a soft smile, “We will look forward to our alliance with you.”

“Is that it then?” Cassian asked leaning back into his chair, “Are we allies now?”

“There will obviously be a formal ceremony, but yes since all territories will have signed by tonight… we are, I guess, allies.”

Heels clicked into the restaurant, “That quick and without me?”

Nesta’s family beamed at her, a grin splitting on Jonah’s face. One that had to been there even when his mate had held his hand.

Caroline gesture for a waiter to get another chair but Nesta shook her head.

“I thought I would be needed for alliance negotiations but since I am not then it would be best for me to leave with Luna and Auj.”

Luna and Audrey raised a brow.

“We seem to have to solve a blood feud or we’ll have another Romeo and Juliet on our hands. Clare’s already there.” She went to walk out, Luna and Audrey getting up when Feyre stopped them.

“I would like to speak with Nesta.”

Luna sized up the space between them.

Audrey asked, “alone?”

Feyre froze, what did they think she would do to her sister? Kidnap her?

“Not alone but not publicly either.”

Audrey nodded and jerked her chin at Luna, “You go.” Feyre nodded at Elain to come as well.

Confusion ruffled Nesta’s beautiful face, but nonetheless she led them out to the garden below.

Luna gestured for Elain to sit with her at a nearby table and ordered tea and coffee.

Nesta leaned against the post of the gazebo that gave shelter to the diners outside, which there were none of as all the customers chose to dine on the roof for the view.

“So, what’s this about?”

Feyre knew Nesta would hate it if she beat around the bush. So she just said, “I am obviously mad at you for leaving. And I know that I must have instigated it but… let bygones be bygones. Let’s start over.”

Feyre stepped closer to her. Nesta stepped back.

“No I don’t think we should.”

Feyre flinched, “Why?”

She turned back, leaning back onto the fencing of the gazebo looking at the small, quiet little town before them.

“Do you know what you’re asking me to do? You’re asking me for the sake of your own guilt to forget the bitter behaviour I have experienced from you and your family. To forget Clare’s grieving face” Feyre opened her mouth but Nesta turned and held up a finger. “I know you think you avenged her but stabbing the attor will not bring back the Beddor family or ease Clare’s torment no matter how much conciliation it gives you.”

“Nesta I admit I may have unknowingly hurt you-”

“Well then Feyre you must be really nave and foolish because the amount of people you have unknowingly hurt? Lucien for starters has been ‘unknowingly’”-she made quotation marks with her fingers-“mocked for getting close to new people. Mocked for giving themselves the name of ‘the band of exiles’, I mean come on hypocrisy at its finest, Feyre how much better is The Court of dreams?”

“Lucien, Nesta? You hate him!” Feyre exclaimed.

“Stop trying to change the subject.” She flicked a lock over her shoulder, “Do you not think you and your friends have a god complex? Even when it came to me. Your own sister. You thought that because Love healed you it would heal me. You made my decision for me. What if I died from it? Would come to my grave and ask me to start over.”

Nesta’s face was now scrunched up tears trying to force tares back her back to Feyre,

“You acted like it was a choice. Like my depression, PTSD, anorexia was all a choice like I could just,”-She snapped her fingers-“turn it off.”

Feyre started to shake her head profusely.

“Well I couldn’t. And worst of all I blamed myself. But not anymore.” She wiped her tears away and faced her, “From now on you are accountable for your own decisions. I am no longer holding myself responsible for your mistakes. I am done second guessing myself. I have learnt to live with my mistakes, so maybe instead of trying to ‘start over’ you should as well.”

Nesta walked out of the wards of the restaurant and winnowed away. Leaving a cold Feyre with tears slipping down her face. Luna came to her.

“Feyre the document has not been signed yet. If, after this you do not want to go ahead with the alliance then you have to tell me now.”

Feyre turned to her.

“That’s why Audrey sent you. Because she knew the Nesta would blow and you had to make sure I still agreed to the alliance.”

Luna offered no explanation.

“Well I still consent to this alliance. So you can save your breath.”

Luna nodded, “If you go back in please tell Audrey, Nesta and I have left.” Feyre nodded and went up to the roof with Elain.

\-----

Two weeks after the dinner, Feyre was readying her gallery for classes when a flying letter burst in through the window. Before she could grab it the letter folded itself and spoke,

“To the high lady of Night,” a posh voice said, then Caroline’s voice started playing,

“Hello Feyre, I wondered if you would like to join me for a drink before I open my restaurant now. There is something I would like to discuss. If you do just touch the letter after my message if you don’t just tell the letter to leave.

Yours truly Caroline.”

Feyre looked taken aback.

“Ah, the talking transportation letters. They are apparently a habit of Raskians.” Ressina came out of the back room and put a hand on Feyre’s shoulder chuckling at her shocked face, “You should go. We have another hour till we open.”

Feyre considered glancing at the clock. Then nodded.

She touched the letter. In what seemed like a mist travelling through the folds of the world, a sound much like a deafening howling wind Feyre was transported and now standing on the street in front of the restaurant.

She looked around, the letter was nowhere to be seen. People were busy in the street market behind her. She gathered herself and walked up to the rooftop part.

Caroline was there admiring the view. She stood up to greet her.

“Hello.”

Feyre smiled and said, “I am really sorry Caroline but this must be quick I have to open my gallery for classes soon.”

She gestured for her to sit, “Of course, I also have to open, and this will only take a few minutes.” She looked at Feyre’s face, “You have something on your mind.”

She bit her lip, “It was just… Jonah, your mate, he’s my brother and Clare’s alive… this is all so confusing. It’s just that when I find out how they… how do you think I will feel?”

Feyre winced, “Ugh, I sound so pathetic.”

Caroline smiled, “No, it’s fine. I am sorry though Feyre. I don’t really know how you will feel. I can tell you though that Clare’s story is much less complicated than Jonah’s, funnily enough. He is very protective of Nesta. So I do apologize for his behaviour.”

Feyre shook her head, “He loves her deeply. And I hurt her, his behaviour is normal. Anyway what would you like to discuss.”

Feyre sipped from the glass of coffee.

Caroline glanced at the clock, “Um, there is little time so,” She pulled a gold invite towards her and handed it to Feyre, “It is mine and Jonah’s anniversary next week. So I would like to invite you to the party we’re holding.”

Feyre accepted it, “Do you think Nesta will want me there?”

She waved a hand, “Nesta will not mind, just don’t mention any of the words you exchanged and Nesta won’t get triggered.”

“You all seem really close.”

“Oh we are. All of us. Leona, Clare, Luna and Audrey stick with her, Nesta’s mine and my brother’s partner in crime. Ollie and Ash love her like crazy, they have shopping sprees together. Honestly we are a really big group. You will meet the whole family next week if you come. Are you… planning to?”

Feyre nodded, “Yes. I intend on making the relationship with my sister stronger.”

Caroline smiled and then stood up, “Sorry Feyre I have to get to the kitchen. Feel free to stay here and finish your coffee.” She downed her own. Then stopped and turned back.

“Just a heads up, Nesta and Leo…Leona, Luna and Audrey will be coming in the next few days.”

“Why?” Feyre asked tearing her eyes away from the invitation.

“It’s tradition for Rask to give a gift to you after the alliance has been finalized.

“Do we give-”

“No, no. Just a heads-up, anyway bye see you next week.”

“You too.” She sipped from her cup admiring the place Nesta now called home. She glanced at the clock. She had to go back in the next five minutes if she wanted to be on time. She didn’t know if she should be dreading or celebrating the invitation she was now holding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a long time to get here.... sorry life got to me. Leave me your thoughts <3 Up next: The party, an introduction the first love in Nesta's life and a distraught Nesta seeking Azriel's help.


	7. A game out of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love is not cruel, we are cruel, love is not a game we have made a game out of love.- Rupi Kaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we have:The party, an introduction to Rask, an introduction to the first love in Nesta's life and a distraught Nesta seeking Azriel's help.

The entire inner circle was waiting in the foyer. Caroline had sent Feyre a message saying the Queen of Rask had wanted them at the anniversary ceremony a few days earlier to give them a tour of Rask. Feyre had agreed. Now they were waiting for Audrey, Luna and Nesta to arrive. A crackling wind blew outside and Elain rushed to the window.

“They’re here!” She fizzed.

Before they could arrive at the door, Elain threw it open and trapped Nesta in an embrace. Luna and Audrey chuckled and Elain pulled them all inside.

Feyre greeted them with a warm smile.

“Hello.” They all nodded.

Luna waved a hand, and a group of same size boxes appeared on a nearby table. Rhys crossed the room and picked one up.

“What’s this?”

Audrey smiled, “In Rask it’s tradition to give a gift to the members of our alliance.”

“What are they?” Cassian asked snatching one of Rhys.

Luna smiled at Nesta.

“It’s a newer invention we have been working on,” She said, “We were inspired by the grief of many people from the war who have little to no proof their loved ones existed. Except of course memories.”

Elain opened one. It was a mirror. A small, rectangular one with an ornate frame and single jewel crested on top.

“This… captures memories. How… how is it even possible?”

Nesta jerked her chin to Luna.

“Luna’s power is vitrikinesis, also known as-”

“Mirror manipulation.” Amren finished.

Rhys gaped at them, “That sort of power is only known to belong to-”

“Celestial fae.” Nesta finished the three of them mock bowing.

Audrey chuckled at their faces, “I think you’ll find that there are many celestial fae in habiting Rask.”

“So the Cauldron made you a…celestial fae?” Elain asked.

“Well, technically I stole way too much power from it which landed me in a different breed of fae.”

Feyre managed to suppress her gasp. The cauldron had a wicked sense of humour. Placing Nesta in a place where there were many more people just like her.

“So how do the work?” she instead asked.

“This will be fun.” She dragged Feyre to a nearby mirror in the hallway. Feyre locked her gaze with Nesta in the mirror.

“In this mirror you see yourself, obviously, but it’s your mind’s eyes that form the opinion of whether you look beautiful, or tired, or- you get what I mean. So technically you are seeing yourself from your mind’s eyes.” She held up the rectangular mirror in Feyre’s hand. “Now this mirror is basically useless, it’s a… dummy if you will. But this”- she picked up the small gem crested on top-“Is where the magic happens. This gem contains a droplet of Luna’s power, which has been multiplied. You can throw this in any mirror and it would work as a communication device or as a mean to keepsake your memories.” She threw the sky blue gem in the mirror but instead of it breaking the mirror just… engulfed it. Ripples forming on the surface of the mirror.

“Put your hand in, let the mirror psychically connect to you.” Nesta ordered.

“Do I have to?”

“Yes, because until then it won’t work. The gem psychically connects to you so _you_ can command it to do anything. Not anyone else.”

Feyre nodded and put her hand in the never ending ripples. There was a short sting then she pulled her hand out the gem now in her hand glowing. 

“Now put it back in the mirror and think of a memory for the mirror to keep safe.”

Feyre closed her eyes and thought of the time when she first saw Nesta, striding down the stairs in that golden gown.

“My skin looks horrific.”

“No it does not,” Luna protested.

“It looks cakey.”

“That’s the lighting.” Feyre opened her eyes and saw the memory now playing on the mirror.

“You can also use it to communicate.”

Audrey pulled out her own rectangular mirror and brushed a hand over the gem. The mirror in front of Feyre went blurry. She could feel a whisper in her head. ‘ _Audrey Astor wishes to talk’_

Feyre inwardly nodded, too shocked to say anything.

And Audrey’s face lit up the mirror.

Feyre gaped.

They all did.

“What are they called?” Azriel asked.

“Keepsakes.” Luna replied, giving Az a seductive smile.

Nesta shook her head muttering, “This girl,” under her breath.

They all did as instructed linking to their stones.

“Now, we take you to the most heavily warded city in our Kingdom, Marcia.”

“The capital?”

“Yes, but we will have to leave you there, I’m afraid. We have a close friend giving you the tour, taking care of your needs and showing you to your residence. Once we winnow you there you’ll have to knock for him.” Nesta glanced at the clock, “He is probably helping his mother in the kitchen now.”

They all nodded and with no warning Nesta winnowed them all to Rask. As the haze of gold mist cleared, Feyre with squinted eyes looked at the house in front of them. It was a small corner house with steps and greenery around it. It was labelled ’12.’ Feyre shrugged and climbed the steps to knock on the door.

“Mami! They’re here I need to go!”

“Wait you imbecile let me open the door, you find your shoes!”

The door opened to reveal a female wearing a thin dress and a bandanna. Feyre smiled.

“Hello my dear, welcome to Marcia.” She gave Feyre a hug then Elain. “You two do look so like the prince and princess. Please don’t let my son ruin my reputation, he does act really stupid sometimes.” The male in question pushed past his mother. He had dark brown hair and honey skin. He wore a fitted beige tunic and matching trousers.

“Welcome your majesties. I’m Warren. Your tour guide for the day.”

He shook all their hands. “Good to see you’re wearing practical clothing. We’ll be moving a lot.”

“Keep your pathetic charm to yourself and represent your city well.”

His mother shouted from the window.

“Yes Mami.” He rolled hi eyes and led them out of the alleyway.

They walked through the street.

Elain walked to Warren’s side, “Um, this is not the city we dined in.”

“Ah yes. Caro’s restaurant is in her territory this is the capital.”

Elain nodded.

“Lady Elain, where would you like to go first? The bazaar or the floating market?” Warren asked.

“Oh please it’s just Elain and um… the bazaar first please.”

“Of course,” He outstretched an arm towards a different alleyway.

Behind them Feyre was walking with Cassian.

“How do you feel about all this? You have been unusually quiet on this matter.”

Cassian dropped his head, “She’s happy. I want to see her happy but I...I’m delaying a conversation with her. I’m staying quiet because I’m afraid my presence will disrupt her happiness.”

Feyre shook her head, “I may not know Nesta as well as I thought I did but I do know that that is not the case.”

He smiled at her.

“Welcome to the Marcia Bazaar.”

The bazaar was thrumming with life, everyone wearing light, airy clothes due to the heat. There were so many colours. People were shouting, promoting their goods.

Feyre went past a shop with Elain where a male sat arranging his goods. There were wooden bowls strewn all over with different things. Rock salt, lapis lazuli, spices, cloves, cinnamon sticks, coal, small bowls.

He nodded at them, “Well, it seems the Night have come to stay.”

“How did you recognize us?” Elain asked.

“The similarities between you and the princess and prince are uncanny.” He smiled and handed them a bowl of white sweetmeat, “A gift.” Elain thanked him and they moved to the next shop.

This shop was being inspected by Rhys and Cassian.

It was a shop stacked with clothes of different materials, textures and colours. Each embroidery different. 

The next shop was a confectioner’s shop. She also recognized them and handed them bowls and packages of different confectionery.

Other than that word had quickly spread that the Night Court were in town and now they were getting hoards of stuff for free.

As they left the bazaar, Warren laughed at the stuff they carried. With a flick of his wrist he made them all vanish.

“They’ll be at the villa.” He looked at his watch and tutted.

“What’s wrong?” Amren asked.

“Nesta asked for you to be at the villa before dawn and since I am in no mood to piss her off… fancy a jog?”

“A jog?” Elain asked, “Surely Nesta wouldn’t mind if we came tomorrow-”

He grabbed her hand and started jogging with her, “Nonsense, never leave a good thing unfinished that’s what my Mami says.”

Everyone started jogging to catch up with Elain.

“This is ridiculous!” Cassian said to Rhys, “We have wings.”

“If you flew, everyone would stare.” Warren shouted out.

He stopped and let go of Elain’s hand. Elain’s cheeks were tinged with pink, a grin on her face which turned to a gasp as she beheld what was in front of her.

There was a swarm of boats, some had goods some were buying goods of said boats and piling it onto their own. Warren hired two boats from a nearby male.

“Ladies on the front boat and males on the back one”

Warren climbed into the front boat.

Cassian raised a brow, “You class as a male.”

“True but my Mami raised a gentlemale and a gentlemale would not let ladies row a boat.”

Feyre snorted climbing in.

“Would any of you like to buy anything?” He asked.

“No, I would rather observe,” Elain said.

“Well that’s good because I am rowing us to our next destination.”

“Where’s that?” Amren asked.

“The Twilight streets. These are where all the making of things happens like, the bangles, jewellery, the dresses, the prayers are held there, the colours are made there, the flowers are gathered and nurtured there.”

He caught the glimmer in Elain’s eyes and said, “The Thousand Gardens are there and the keepers work all throughout the year. This is different from the bazaar as you can see the work being done in front of you, you could sit there for days and no one would say a thing.”

He reeled the boats in to the dock and helped the females off. He checked his watch again and bursts into a run.

“Keep up!”

They rolled their eyes and followed.

He led them through to a secluded road, to the villa. He stretched an arm.

“Welcome now hurry to the roof. Quick.” They did as they were told. And on the roof the most beautiful sight of the Marcia city greeted them, there were rugs and blanket spread out with food and drinks.

And then…

Hot air balloons started lifting into the air. Different coloured ones that were just beautiful next to the setting sun.

They all stared.

“Nesta wanted you to see this, this villa is hers and she thought you’d get the best view form here.”

Feyre turned, “Thank you Warren.”

He waved her off, “Don’t sweat, I’ll see you at the anniversary.”

He left whistling all the way home.

\------

_The engagement party._

The inner circle had worn traditional Rask clothes sent by Leona. They stepped through the crowd of brightly clothed males and females. Caroline had walked over to them, Jonah behind her.

“I am so glad you could make it.” The tinkling sound of anklets snapped away her attention. Feyer saw Cassian’s awed expression before she saw her exquisite older sister. Nesta was dressed in a red matching bodice and embroidered skirt. She had an oversized nose ring that had dropping gold pieces. Her whole midriff was showing the bodice. They all started praising her and the chatter did seem to be taking place, mostly between Az, Feyre and Elain. Cassian turned to Nesta. Jonah stiffened.

“You look stunning Nesta,” The words were quiet and full of sincerity.

“Thank you,” She said not meeting his eyes. She turned back to Caroline, Cassian staring at her for a second more before turning to Azriel.

Warren had come over and had asked Elain to pass on a tray of scented rose petals to Nesta. Nesta was flitting about the hall fixing decorations checking the food, and attending to guests.

The dais where Jonah and Caro would sit was hidden from sights with a curtain, Nesta and the others going in and out fixing things.

She had come to Elain in search for the petals, as she thanked Elain for holding onto them. Caro dropped her wine glass.

Her eyes fixed on a sight in the distance.

Nesta didn’t seem to notice.

“Clumsy,” She smiled at her and went to take the platter off Elain. She turned back.

And dropped the platter.

The rose petals scattered across the floor. The followed her line of sight. A male stood there his breathing ragged, his clothes torn as if he’d crawled his way out of hell.

His eyes were locked onto Nesta’s.

“Tyrus?” Nesta whispered softly.

Nesta picked her skirt up and ran. Everyone parting like the red sea for her. She stopped in front of him, tears slipping out of her eyes.

She let out a sob and wrapped her arms around him.

He did the same. Audrey broke into a run, Leona pushing past everyone, Luna outright winnowing to them, they all seemed scared. Caroline reached their first and flung her arms out stopping them 3 meters away.

Jonah growled at his mate. She gave him a stern look.

“You recognized me.” Tyrus said.

Nesta pushed him examining his face, “Of course Ty I’d recognize your shadow if it crossed me.”

“Enough, Nesta.” She looked up, “I need you to hide me.”

“Hide you? From who?”

“Nesta please-”

“I had a feeling you’d come here brother,” A voice said.

Nesta turned, guarding Tyrus with her body. Then softened.

“Oh God, Torin! You’re here too!”

Torin with short golden hair and sleek silver armour looked at Nesta.

He looked so different to Tyrus, who had black short hair, and dark gold armour tinted with emerald.

“Nesta get away from him.”

“Why? You…He’s hiding from you?” Nesta was baffled.

“Tyrus you bastard, you’re going to play with her emotions and not even tell her why.”

She turned to him.

“What is he talking about?”

Tyrus stayed silent.

“TELL HER!” Torin shouted.

A muscle flickered in his jaw, “I did what was right.”

“YOU BETRAYED YOUR PEOPLE.” Torin roared.

“What?” Nesta’s voice was broken.

“I did what was best.”

“By betraying your people and trying to remove father and kill me?” Torin laughed cruelly.

“Did you do that Ty?” Nesta asked her face turning cold “Did you?”

He nodded, “But there are so many other factors that play into this.”

“Any factors that explain why you would kill the male who raised you?”

He stayed silent.

“Torin, take him. I have nothing to say to him.” Torin did so and said to Nesta, “I’ll be in touch.”

She didn’t answer.

They left Nesta went to the kitchen, Feyre, Audrey, Luna, Elain, Cassian and Az followed.

“Who was that Nesta?” Elain asked.

Nesta didn’t answer. Silent tears falling down her face.

“Who was it?” Feyre asked.

“Nesta.” Azriel took a step towards her.

“That was my first love. That was my childhood love. The male that left me crying on the steps of my father’s mansion. The male who left because I was human. He promised me he wouldn’t leave and he did. And I just sold him out.”

She winnowed away.

\--------

_A week later, Illyria._

Azriel had just finished up a meeting his hand was throbbing from pointing out the rebel camps to Cassian’s camp leaders. They all filed out of the tent, Azriel following. They all stopped. He pushed past them and saw Nesta Archeron standing in front of the tent. Her eyes seemed to be red from crying. He glared at them all and they left.

“I needed someone to talk to. And I didn’t know where else to go.”

He stilled, considering. Then nodded.

They looked out onto the mountains in a cabin. Azriel finally turned to her, “What’s on your mind?”

“How do you think he feels?” She asked almost immediately, “Do you think he feels betrayed or sad or upset he probably didn’t want me to sell him out, he trusted me and I betrayed it what-what will I do-”

He put his hands on her shoulders, “Calm. Down. Take a deep breath. This is not for you to feel. He is not the man you once loved.”

“That’s the thing though; I don’t know what I’m feeling. I don’t know if I still love him or not.”

“Tell me what you think you’re feeling.”

“Well,” she started, “I hate that I fell in love with my best friend. That maybe my idea of love is fake. Because he was my best friends and he didn’t want me and left and then I couldn’t even talk to him. I miss our bond. I miss talking to him.”

“It seems to me like you miss your best friend.”

“I don’t know.” She whispered.

“What do you miss about him?”

“We were young when he gave me flowers as bookmarks,” she chuckled, “He read me passages from books. He would dance with me. We would pick berries in the garden together, he would make me flower crowns and unlike other men he didn’t demean me for being a woman.”

“And then what happened?”

The smile died, “We grew up. Well he did. He knew he was other. And I was a weak human. He said loving me would be destruction and he couldn’t allow that.”

Az waited a few minutes before saying, “You love him. But not like you used too. You were young, you fell in love. But now you need the boy you talked to, your friend. Not your first love.”

She considered, and then nodded.

“Cassian’s coming” Az announced, “You should talk to him.”

“There a lot of males I need to talk too. One step at a time.”

She winnowed away.

\-------

_The kingdom of Natava Prison._

Tyrus bounced a ball against the wall, standing in his finery.

“Ty.”

He turned, “Hey Nes.”

She smiled. “How’d you get in?”

“Your mother gave me full permission to come and go as I please.”

He chuckled, “She always loved you.”

“Are you upset?”

He looked at her, “The guilt is eating at you isn’t it? Well I’ll consider that a sufficient punishment. Don’t sweat, I understand, and to be honest, I don’t really care.”

She eyed him, “Drop the act.”

The glamour faded bit by bit, leaving a ragged Tyrus against the wall.

“You always found out.”

“Tyrus I am so sorry.”

“No need. It is not your fault, Torin found me if you did protect me you would die. I am much better now you are here.”

She took a shuddering breath, “I want you back. I want my best friend.”

He gazed distantly, “Your best friend was also your first love.”

“I think I can l live with _was_.”

He laughed, “Me too.”

“I need to go, but I promise I will get you out of here.”

“Don’t. Just tell me one thing. You love him don’t you? The winged male with long hair. Don’t you?”

She turned, “Read me.”

Because that’s what they did since they were kids. They read each other.

He examined her, “I might’ve been your first love but he will be your last.” He closed his eyes.

She winnowed away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me a comment if you bothered to read till here <3<3


	8. Let us end with it too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We began with honesty let us end with it too - Rupi Kaur

he farmers were preparing the harvest in Illyria. Julio was waiting for his daughter to come back from training. As he tended to the new crops he saw a distant figure in the lapping waves. A female.

He rushed over.

“Miss-miss are you-”

The waves retreating from her was scarlet. Blood.

Her face was pale, drained of colour.

“Miss please allow me to take-”

She groaned something,

“What?”

“C-cass-ian.”

A crowd had formed. Julio looked at the village message boy,

“Get the King!”

\---------------

Cassian’s face was grave.

He had an unsettling feeling since he woke up. A feeling that tugged deep down in his gut.

He was in a meeting when a young boy had come and said that Julio had found an injured female that called his name.

Azriel had got there before he did.

It was Nesta. He hadn’t seen her in a month.

She wore a sleek black one piece suit that was cut open with jagged wounds spilling blood.

They were now waiting outside the infirmary.

The inner circle had now arrived at the infirmary as well, Morrigan as well. Rhys had filled her in on everything once she had taken a break and came to Velaris.

She was shocked, to say the least.

“The Rask Royal family are coming. The proper one.”

Az announced.

“What?” Amren hissed.

“The ‘proper’ one?” Morrigan queried.

“As is the Queen of Rask and the second in command.”

Feyre’s mouth dropped. Cassian was in the corner, face hard.

The healer came out.

Cassian stood, “What’s wrong?”

“She lost a lot of blood your majesty, she is physically drained she is conscious for the minute but you need a stronger healer if you want to keep her stable.”

Rhys nodded, “I’ll send word to Madja-”

“No need High Lord, Our high priestess is capable enough.”

A female with dominance seeping from her voice stepped through the threshold of the infirmary.

Rhys nodded his head, “Welcome your highness, I’m sorry it’s not under better circumstances.”

She levelled a cold look and nodded. The second in command stepped in.

Elain gasped.

“Nana?” The female’s eyes were now lined with tears, she stepped closer to Elain her hand reaching up to brush her temple.

The healer had left the door open and Nesta’s voice had travelled to them. She groaned inciting the Queen of Rask to break into a run towards her. The second in command tore her eyes away from Elain and towards Nesta. She went inside without a second glance back.

Cassian followed, they all did, but Feyre wished they didn’t.

Nesta’s face was sickly, still stunning but her lustre had died out.

“Nesta-Nes its mama Vera,” The Queen of Rask tried lightly shaking her. “Look Nana is here too.” She turned and hissed, “Annie! Come here! She might respond to you.”

“Who….” Nesta managed to make out.

Annabeth came to her other side. Cassian tried not to look shocked at the similarities between the two females.

“We need to move her.” Vera said.

“With all due respect, your majesty, she can’t be moved unless you want her health to deteriorate even more.” The healer sniped back.

“ _Do not talk to me like that_.” Vera hissed.

Annabeth stepped up, “Vera she’s a healer she’s keeping Nesta’s best interests in mind, Call Safia here.”

Vera hesitated but nodded.

Half an hour later, Clare, Jonah and a hooded female with dark skin stepped through. Jonah went stiff. His face turning pale.

Clare went straight to her, “Hey Nes. How you holding up?”

Nesta smiled groggily at her.

Clare flung her accusatory eyes towards Feyre and Rhysand.

“ _ **What did you do?!”**_ she seethed.

Feyre’s words got stuck in her throat. Clare’s mere presence frightened her to extended lengths. Frightened her mate.

Annabeth stood up, “Clare, it’s not her fault.”

Clare spun. “Don’t at least be partial to your granddaughter now Mama Annie.”

“She’s right Clare. The Night court had no involvement in this.” Vera replied.

Clare turned her attention back to Nesta.

“Hey Nes, people are asking about your songs, the kids want to get started on the dance for the recital you know.”

Nesta just moaned, “Is Saf here?”

“Yes Nesta I’m right here” Safia said.

“Can you make it stop hurting?” her voice broke.

“Of course I can love just give me a second,” she gave terse orders to the healer on the types of things she’d need.

“Nanna…” Nesta called, “Have you seen Feyre and Elai…Elain.” She spoke in breathless heaves.

“Yes sweetie.”

“They should know. They all should know.” Vera’s eyes widened at Nesta’s words.

“Darling, there is no need for this to happen now.” She said.

“I agree with Vera Nesta, you can tell them after you heal.”

“Not me. Hill…people of… Not much time. If something happens to me-”

Vera put hand over Nesta’s mouth, “Don’t say that.”

Nesta grabbed the hand and said to Vera with more strength, “They need to know. There isn’t much time.”

She dropped back into the pillows, unconscious again.

Vera and Annie exchanged looks. Vera nodded. Annabeth stood.

“Ask no questions.”

She winnowed them all in one go. Feyre stumbled held up by Rhys.

“If you would like to know how any of Nesta’s new life is possible you will follow me no questions asked.”

Elain walked to her, “Nana-”

She turned cutting her off, “Do you trust me?”

Elain answered her voice cold, “Are you the female I knew since I was a child?”

“Yes.”

“Then yes I do.” Feyre came next to Elain.

“If Elain does then so do i.” Annabeth nodded and led the way.

Cassian exchanged a look with Az at the message Rhys sent to all of them.

“ _We’re in the human lands.”_

They were in the forest Feyre used to hunt.

But they had travelled west. So far that even the waves of the ocean could be heard. They came to small hill like features of the forest.

“I call the people of the hill in a plea of help. I call them to tell a story they know better than the characters.”

The ground started to shake, the flowers and rocks shifting into human like forms. The forms stood, covered in emerald robes and gowns, a male stood in front of them all, greeting Annabeth.

“Daemons.” Rhys breathed.

“What are Daemons?” Mor asked.

“Guiding spirit like creatures, benevolent, they contain the power to predict futures.” Amren answered.

“Correct.” The male smiled warmly, “I expect you are here to hear the story of Nesta Archeron.”

Elain nodded profusely.

“I am Algeron. The leader of the people of the hill. I will tell you her story but I must have your word that you do not breathe your opinions of Nesta’s story to her. She is precious to us, we have accepted her. Do I have your word?”

They all hesitated but agreed, Elain being the first to nod.

A mist took over them, secluding them all. Algeron’s voice towered over them.

“Good now let’s start….

Nesta’s story started before she was born. It started when the wall went up. Trapping Annabeth Donahue on the side of mortals. She was fae. But she didn’t care; she was married to the love of her life who was a human man. Logan Donahue.

But their love was tiring, he had to protect her. They had three girls, he had to protect them. Because they were half fae and he didn’t know how many years they had left till their Settling. The urge to protect drove him mad.

He became a tyrant. 

He made his eldest, Adelaide, wear iron. Tons of it on her body to suppress her fae side. His two youngest refused to be suppressed and their mother protected them from their father’s wrath. Adelaide wanted nothing more than to please her father so she did everything he told her.

Until she found her mate. The Crown Prince of Rask, Drian. He had been inspecting a hole in the wall. He’d climbed through and found her. They were madly in love. Christie the youngest, falling in love with Drian’s younger brother who had followed his brother to the love of his life. But they kept it a secret.

But Logan found out.

He was furious. He spewed venom everywhere and in his last attempt to control the situation he got Adelaide betrothed to Randolph Archeron.

Adelaide agreed only when her father made a deal with her.

He’d leave her younger sister Romella alone. He’d let Christie live her own life by marrying Drian’s younger brother and Adelaide would go under Iron cuffs for the rest of her life. He agreed with a few of his own conditions.

She got married, Randolph smitten with her. Putting on an act to be in love with the future prince of merchants was part of the deal Adelaide made.

Adelaide stayed in the continent trying to fulfil her father’s last condition. Her father wanted a male heir.

She gave birth to 3 daughters. Not one son.

Randolph was pleased but her father was furious. Then one day in a cruel twist of fate, Randolph came home early from his trades to see his fae mother-in-law and sister-in-law playing with his daughters. He was mortified.

He took Adelaide away snapping any connection with Adelaide’s family. He claimed he did it to protect his daughters.

Something broke the day they arrived in Prythian, Adelaide Archeron kept the act of love even if there was none.

Adelaide was closest to her oldest daughter, Elain and Feyre sticking to their Father as long as he was at home.

But as much as they kept up the façade of a happy marriage, Randolph was first to snap.

And on a beautiful day when Elain was in the garden watching the gardeners and Feyre was playing in her room, He told his wife that he had fallen in love with another woman. He had slept with her and they had a child. They called her Bella. Adelaide tried to keep the betrayal from consuming here. But she couldn’t, she wasn’t upset because she had fallen in love with him. She was mourning the spent loyalty she had wasted. They had children together.

Randolph promised that Nesta, Elain and Feyre would never face the consequences of his decision. He then left.

Adelaide cried in shattering breaths. This was the first secret a young Nesta watching from the door was burdened with.

Drian had sensed Adelaide’s grief from the bond she no longer used anymore and rushed to the other side of the wall.

When Adelaide spent days grieving in Drian’s arms, she felt better, she felt happier. She still loved him. She was pregnant with Drian’s son.

The second secret Nesta was burdened with.

She confronted her mother and her mother broke down begging Nesta not to think of her as a whore. Nesta, a young girl who believed in love and soul mates wiped her mother’s tears and told her she understood. That she was grateful to this male helping her mother when her father had betrayed her. Adelaide wanted Drian to meet her; therefore Nesta was burdened with another secret.

Drian, on the other hand fell in love with Nesta the first time he laid his eyes on her. How much he was like her mother. The cold demeanour, her softer traits, the dimples that pierced her cheeks when she smiled.

He told her to call him ‘Papa Drian.’

Now Nesta was a girl who was so full of life. But there were things she didn’t know.

When her youngest sister was in her mother’s womb.

The people of the hill had begged Annabeth to keep that child safe. To make sure that child, who was star kissed be raised by wolves. The equality of the two races needed her.

Nesta was told this when she asked her mother why she was so cold to Feyre.

Randolph’s visits home were shorter, trips longer. He was tending to his other child Bella, who was a few months older than Elain. Nesta was impaled by the thought that her father didn’t love her.

## to be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my chapters are longgg X leave me a comment if u read till here ❤️


	9. All you own is yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let it go, let it leave, let it happen. Nothing in this world was promised or belonged to you anyway. ― Rupi Kaur.

With Randolph being gone for extended periods of time Romella had descended upon Prythian much to her sister’s delight.

Nesta had taken an instant liking to her aunt. Her aunt told her stories from all over the world, stories from the other side of Prythian. Nesta was told her family history and she was so excited to be a part of a family with Fae blood.

Nesta was perfect. She was moulded to be like that.

Sent to Etiquette school at 8. She was taught how to play instruments, she was taught ballet, waltz. She was taught etiquette rules from different kingdoms, she knew 5 different languages by the time she was 10. 9 languages by the time she was 11.

But then one day as she was skimming through the library she felt a surge of power burst from… _her._ She was scared, crying, screaming.

“Its fine Nesta,” Adelaide said bursting through the library doors. Romella clinging to her sister’s side.

She slipped on an iron bangle on Nesta’s wrist. Nesta’s golden skin paled. Suddenly weak.

She gathered the skirts of her blue gown and strode through the halls.

That night, Adelaide and Romella stepped out of the mansion in their hooded cloaks and saddled their horses. Romella carrying Elain as she mounted her horse, Adelaide carrying Feyre, Nesta at front. Their midnight cloaks flowed behind them. They went to the people of the Hill.

Algeron came to them.

“My Lady, what’s wrong?”

“Nesta,” She pushed Nesta in front, “Had her first powers this morning, I need to know-Elain and Feyre will they have their Settling when they’re older too?”

He took each sleeping child in his hands brushing a hand over his brows. “No, they will one day possess powers but not because of their Fae heritage.”

Nesta looked up to the ethereal, towering man.

“Is our fae heritage something to be ashamed of?”

He beckoned her closer, “My dear, your power is an entity of great beauty,” he made a mist figure of a female with beautiful powers helping humans, “But also an entity of great danger and fear, which will incite people to harm and hurt you.” The mist female was smothered by the same people she helped when her power got out of control, Nesta gasped. “The human race is very narrow-minded. Therefore we must try to smother your fae powers.”

“I was proud of my powers.”

“I am afraid my love, there will come a day where you will have to learn to master a power much greater than this, and that power will make you one of the most powerful females of your time.”

She nodded, “My people will show you to conceal your power. There are not many rules. Don’t let it consume you; your coldness will shove it down. The less people there are, the less people getting hurt.”

She left to the females in emerald gowns beckoning to her.

Romella turned to Algeron, “I’m training her.”

Algeron said to her, “There is a great danger coming to her. She must remain defenceless. The Lord above demands it.”

“I don’t care. I am not letting her be defenceless.”

“Ella-” but Romella had left to go to Nesta.

“Leave her Adelaide; she will not stop the inevitable. Let her try to soothe her tormented heart.”

The green mist changed the scene to Nesta in the bottom floor of her father’s ship checking the new goods. She twirled a diamond chain around her fingers. A thud came from behind she picked up a dagger in a crate next to her.

“Come out, Ruffian” She shouted, “I am the heiress to the Archeron Mantle and I will not be afraid of a vagabond.”

A young boy stood up from the inside of a crate.

“Come into the light.”

He stepped through his hands up in his defence; he had blue eyes with emerald flecks. And pointed ears.

She dropped the dagger, gasping.

She crossed the distance and pushed his hair behind his ears.

“Mr Stowaway you are fae,” she breathed.

His eyes were pleading, “Please my family- they, I have nowhere to go- please just let me walk off this ship safely and you will never hear from me again.”

“Oh no no, you must come with me to my mother, she will help you.” He was confused.

“Help?”

“Oh yes, she’ll know what to do, she’s half fae herself, don’t worry…”

“Oliver…Oliver Bondavich.”

She smiled.

The green mist changed the scene again

Christiana had brought her child to meet her sister. Audrey Astor. Audrey, Nesta, Clare and Oliver became as thick as thieves fast. Romella had now met Adelaide every day to strengthen the glamour being put on her whole body to hide the baby bump. Randolph came home for a fortnight at the best, and Adelaide would feign sickness and stay in her room. Then Jonah was born and he was beautiful and Adelaide had begged Drian take him to Rask which he did, but Drian didn’t want to announce him as the heir to the throne, instead he made the first child love his heir. He made Nesta his heir. He had taken Nesta to Rask to meet his mother Vera. Vera’s heart broke at the sight of the small child shackled with an iron bangle.

Then came The Dark Fae. In her last attempt to change her daughters’ fate she called upon some really ethereal people. People who had stuck to their God’s scriptures and called upon different sources of power, the fae people called them witches and warlocks. The parties she threw were now a cover up. King Peirce of the Dark Fae came with his two sons Torin and Tyrus. Nesta took an instant liking to both of them but the bond of a childhood sweetheart formed between her and the boy who kept himself hidden between the worn pages of old books. The boy she stayed with next to that oak tree in front of her father’s house.

Nesta with her dimples and fringe stepped onto the balcony. She eyed the young boy reading a worn out book. His dark hair fell over his face, his knees curled to his chest.

“Hi” No answer.

She cleared her throat, “Hello.”

He slowly looked up trying to drink in the last few words on the page. He looked at her with curious grey eyes.

“Is my brother causing any issues?”

She chuckled, “No, no not at all. On the contrary he is proving to be quite the…life of the party.” He went back to his book but she wasn’t quite finished, “Has Stephen found out about his cousin’s weird obsession yet.”

He looked up in shock, “It’s not an obsession!”

“Yes it is! Which man would spend his life wanting to be immortal instead of living it to the fullest?!”

“Some people die young and get buried at an older age.”

“Good point. But he killed children.”

“Which is what makes this story so compelling…?” He paused, “What was your name again?” He dropped his legs of the bench. She sat next to him.

“Nesta.” He held out his hand.

“Tyrus.” She shook it.

The green mist changed the scene. Their clasped hands being the last image to change.

The day before everything changed. Tyrus and Torin had become frequent visitors. But something in Tyrus had started changing. He had realised that he was getting to close to Nesta, the feelings were not able to be controlled, and he hated that. The voices in his head made him think twice, they told him to leave her. And he, not possessing the courage to deny them came one day to her house under the cover of night.

“Ty!!” Nesta ran into his arms. He memorised the feel of her under his fingertips. If he didn’t push her away now he wouldn’t be able to do what he had to.

“Nesta, we need to talk.”

Her face scrunched in confusion.

“I am letting you go. I am setting you free.”

Her face scrunched up again but this time tears were forming, “What do you mean?”

“Friendship was ok, but love…is impossible.”

“What-what why? Did I-I” her face fell and she took a shuddering breath.

“You don’t mean that.”

He had to be cruel now. “Really? You’re sure I don’t? Please Nesta a relationship between us would never work out! Loving you would mean destroying me. You would die in the next 70 years anyway what would I do then wallow in grief? No, that’s not me.”

She held a hand at her throat, trying and failing to keep her sobs in. Audrey came out.

“Nes-Tyrus?

She took a look at Nesta’s face.

Tyrus kept his eyes on Nesta, “Goodbye Nesta.”

He turned leaving.

Nesta sank to the floor; her hand outstretched trying to form the words to stop his leaving figure.

Audrey wrapped her hands around Nesta’s shoulders.

“Nesta. He is not coming back.”

“He has too,” she sobbed.

After that Nesta had asked Romella to start her training. It went on for months and Nesta had developed muscle memory but it was all about to die out.

Ollie’s power was getting vicious he was having sudden outbursts and since iron would permanently harm him, Adelaide was helpless. Nesta, Audrey, Clare and Ollie were in the old clock tower looking down on the village when Ollie had his second outburst. All three of the girls were flung back rendering them unconscious. The surge of power did not go unnoticed by the villagers.

In his last attempt Oliver hid the girls in the corner. Upon seeing his pointed ears the villagers, in their fear had locked him in a cage of ash.

When Adelaide found out she went mad. She sent her sisters away, she sent away Jonah, and she sent away any trace of magic from their lives. But when Nesta woke up there was no force alive stopping her from saving her best friend and ensuring her family got away safely.

Nesta ran, her hooded cloak trailing behind her in the mud. She hid an axe under her cloak. Getting in was the harder part but she had managed with Clare’s help to create a diversion.

“Ollie!” She held up the axe.

“Nesta! You should not be here!!!”

“Don’t tell me what to do!!” She swung the axe on the ash bars.

“You are rubbish at yielding that!”

“Don’t make me swing it on your face!”

She managed to make a permissible hole which he wsa bale to climb through.

As they were running out a village boy had seen the hole.

“The Fae monster’s gone!”

They ran.

As they ran into the woods, where Feyre would one day hunt to provide for her family Nesta said,

“Go! There’s a ship waiting for you, Aunt Christie is taking you all to Rask for safety, Go!”

He hugged her tightly, “On one condition, you promise me you’ll go straight home, no looking back understood?”

She softened, kissing his cheek, “Yes, now go.”

He nodded and kissed her cheek running off into the dense forest to the sound of the trees.

As his figure disappeared, Nesta whispered,

“I’m sorry Ollie.” The only promise she would ever break.

She ran into the opposite direction, making as much noise as possible, rustling leaves making yelps.

The squires’ men saw her hooded figure and made a run for her, she let herself get caught. They had fallen into her trap.

“She’s a Randolph Archeron’s girl be soft with her men,” The squire himself had arrived he knelt down, “Listen sweetie, you tell me where that fae boy is and I’ll let you hurry on home, how about that?”

She spat in his face.

He took out his hankie, wiped his face and addressed his men.

“Old boy Randolph isn’t home for weeks; he doesn’t need to know anything.” He chuckled at the coldness on her face, “A few weeks in the mental asylum ought to fix her.”

Her face drained of colour but she didn’t yield.

The scene changed to Nesta being dragged by her hair to the mental asylum. As she went in and the bars clanged shut.

Everything went silent.

And then the void filled with a whip slapping against skin and bone-shattering shrieks. They had taken a child and they were torturing her.

The squire in fear of Nesta’s father returning had let her out. Nesta had come out physically and mentally broken. Hostile and cold. She came out to find her mother dying.

Feyre and Elain thought that Nesta had been travelling with their father. A weak lie fed by their mother.

Her mother’s last words to her,

“Nesta, warriors are not meant to be coddled, take your shadow off Feyre let her live however she wants to, Do. Not. Stop. Her. Feyre knows what she needs to do.” Her eyes softened, “I will weep in my grave because my gender stopped me from being able to protect my daughter. I am so sorry Nesta, I love you.”

Nesta wept, “I love you too, please.”

Her mother’s eyes drooped, she let out a last shuddering breath and her hand caressed her daughter’s cheek once more.

The scene changed.

“THE FAE PEOPLE CAN SAVE HER!” Nesta screamed.

“I AM NOT RISIKING THAT!” Randolph roared back.

Nesta sobbed leaving to see her mother one more time, she had tried for the past hour to deal with her father, but he didn’t budge.

Once more the memory in front of them changed.

It was a pregnant Adelaide with playing with two-yaer-old Nesta on the grass. They were on the floor, their heads next to each other. Cloud watching. 

“Momma?”

“Yes darling?”

“What if you’re gone and I’m still here?”

Adelaide stilled, “Well then…You’ll be all big and you won’t need me anymore.”

She considered, “I don’t think I’ll ever stop needing you.”

The green mist blew once like a roaring fire.

Clare came to her, next to the oak tree, “Feyre’s gone. You’ve tried to bring her back. What are you gonna do now?”

Nesta brushed her hand over the tree, “I wait.”

Clare nodded wrapping her hand around Nesta’s waist, “Quick question, Nes are you waiting for him?”

“No, I’m done with that other life. I need to focus.”

The mist roared again.

A few years after Nesta had left the night court she had gone back to their old mansion in the continent. She coughed as she pushed the heavy doors. She trailed down the ghost like hallways. After her mother died her father had taken all these paintings and had put them in her mother’s childhood room. She pushed the door of the childhood room and let out a gasp. She sat in front of the paintings.

She stroked the painting,

“Hey momma.”

The green mist flared and died out.   
  



	10. We keep breaking one another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neither of us is happy but neither of us wants to leave so we keep breaking one another and calling it love. - Rupi Kaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : mentions of abuse, sexism, attempted rape.

Annabeth whirled on Algeron "That's not the full story!"

Algeron growled his cool demeanor snapping,

"Your flaw has always been that your unconditional love has tendencies to blind you, so I ask you Annabeth, you have been in Nesta's head, do they deserve to know Nesta's story? Will they respect that bit of her story or will they twist it to their accord and make insults out of it. To me, they don't. I cannot tell the story to people who don't care. My words are done." He held up a hand as Annie opened her mouth once more, "Go Annabeth."

The people of the hill vanished in mists and puffs of green smoke, the nature around them bringing them back inside them

\----------------

They had came back to a horrifying scene. Annabeth claiming she needed rest and retreating to a nearby room, while everyone else went to see Nesta.

Nesta's eyes seemed to be drenched in bleach. They were wholly black.

Clare shook her, "Nesta stop you're scaring me!"

Nesta's body convulsed one more time before going limp.

Safia held her hands over her, "She's alright."

Clare let out a sigh of relief before going back to her endless watch over Nesta.

\-------------

Annabeth was in a room Cassian had directed her into. She needed answers, from the Lord himself if he’d give it to her.

She kneeled in front of nothing; hands cupped in front of her, whispering an ancient language into it.

All she saw behind her closed eyes was smoke, nothing was clear. Until Cassian came in. He did not know she was praying and lightly touched her shoulder.

She inhaled a sharp breath, the smoke clearing.

_Cassian lay on top of Nesta,_

_“Sweetheart what’s wrong?”_

_Nesta smiled at him, tears forming in her eyes,_

_“I’m pregnant.”_

_Cassian froze._

_“You...you’re pregnant? With my baby?” His eyes widened._

_She nodded, laughing, “Of course, you brute who else’s would it be?”_

_He laughed too, his eyes sparkling with pure joy._

_She put a hand on his cheek, “Are you happy?”_

_He gave her a bewildered look,_

_“My mate is pregnant with my baby! Why the hell wouldn’t I be happy?!”_

Cassian moved his hand.

“Lady Annabeth, are you ok?”

Annabeth froze. Mate. They were mates.

She plastered a smile on her face, “Yes dear, of course I am.”

“Nesta’s was awake a few minutes ago; her eyes were wholly black I thought you should know.”

She let out a breath, she couldn’t tell anyone. Not with the state Nesta was in.

“I’ll talk to Vera about it; she’ll probably have a healer specified in that area.”

Cassian nodded heading out of the room.

\------------------------

Nesta woke up in silence her eyes were filled with fury. Audrey came to her side,

"Nes, you should-"

"After i had my outburst at the lake in the human lands, i had a vision, you were there, was that-that really you?"

Audrey's eyes hesitated, "Nesta this is not the-"

"Answer the question please."

Audrey sighed, "Yes that was me."

Tears slipped down Nesta's face, "You were in my head, so you saw everything right?"

Audrey dropped her eyes, "Yes."

Nesta pushed her hands away, "I told you I needed you," her voice broke, "WHY DIDN'T YOU COME FOR ME?"

"I WANTED TO KILL MYSELF WHY DIDN'T YOU COME FOR ME."

Audrey sobbed, "It wasn't the right time."

"When would've been the right time? When I took my own life? When I let my powers get the better of me?"

Oliver crouched down next to her taking her hands, "We would have never let that happen."

Nesta flung his hands away, "And you?! You left me! You left me there on the lake with them!! You let my powers override, you didn't do anything except give me more grief."

Clare said from Audrey's side, "Nesta you're not in your right mind."

"YES I AM. This is the clearest I have been with myself since I was thrown out of the Cauldron."

Feyre said softly with a hint of fear in her voice, "Nesta we can talk about this after your health improves."

Nesta's eyes went to Feyre, her voice took on a different tone, one filled with pain and grief and anger,

"You and your court dragged me here, you used me to help you win the war and when i stopped listening to you to save myself from more grief YOU EXILED ME, YOU THREW ME AWAY!"

Her eyes went to Amren, "I TRUSTED YOU, and you did the same thing your court did! You told me to listen to your high lord and lady, you told me to try- like your high lord could just order me to be alright and i would be fucking fine."

She took a glass bottle and smashed it on the floor in front of Rhysand's feet, "You knew NOTHING about me! About those years we spent in poverty! Yet you came to my house and JUDGED ME, you always have and you always will, I almost died to protect your world and YOU DIDN'T GIVE A FUCK YOU HYPOCRITE!"

"267 proposals, 267 TIMES I WAS PRESENTED TO A MALE WHO WAS MORE INTERESTED IN MY DOWRY THAN ME and who wouldn't be? Marry Nesta

Archeron and become the next Prince of Merchants, that is what was announced in the continent and in Prythian. You know what chased them away? When I said in a meeting, when I presented my opinion that slaves should not be buried alive with their masters if they died, I made a vote that tipped the weight in favour of slaves and courtesans and I was humiliated in front of the whole court, I was told that my vote didn't count, that I was inferior THAT MY VOTE WAS CONSIDERED HALF A VOTE. Not a full one because women are incomplete they are inadequate and they will not decide the future of anyone as they cannot be trusted."

Jonah sat on the edge of her bed holding her close to him, "We know Nesta, we know, please calm down your health will go worse."

"I DON'T CARE."

"I do, please Nesta I beg-"

"Nesta listen to Jonah, I know you're mad but please don't take out your anger on your health," Azriel said his voice midnight smooth.

"Oh!" Nesta replied her voice sickeningly sweet, "Now you've decided to say something, I wonder what's so special about this situation that you of all people decided to speak up now WHEN YOU DIDN'T SPEAK UP WHEN I WAS PHYSICALLY BREAKING. None of you did."

Her face went pale with fury, "EVERY SINGLE PERSON IN THIS ROOM IS RESPONSIBLE FOR BREAKING ME, FOR MY SUICIDAL THOUGHTS," She started picking up bottles and vial chucking them on the floor, glass crashing, "EVERY TIME I LET SOME ONE IN THEY REMIND ME WHY THE HELL I HAVE MY WALLS IN THE FIRST PLACE."

“You came to my house and insulted me” It didn’t take a genius to figure out she was talking to Cassian, “Your high lady was such a hero that you humiliated me for it, one question,” Nesta’s eyes swirled with the power Feyre saw that day in Hybern, “Where was Feyre when they crippled me in a cell that let in no light in the asylum? Where was she when they dragged my broken body to the lab and pushed drugs into me to thoroughly clean the Fae essence off me? Where was she when Thomas Mandray decided he wanted a prize for putting up with me, and if I didn’t give it to him, he’d take it himself? Where. Was. She?” Cassian dropped his eyes as if in shame.

Jonah held her by her shoulders, "Enough, Nesta, you were never responsible but I am not going to lose my sister for them. I refuse to.” Nesta looked at him,

“I have told you this a million times.” His voice took on an angrier tone, “They don’t deserve you.”

The doors crashed open, Annabeth and Vera examining the mess.

They ran to her, Annabeth slowly prying Jonah off her and Vera sat beside the curled up figure, silently raging against the cruelty of the world and rested a hand on her temple, “Not another word my love,”

Annabeth touched her arm-

And they were gone.

“What the fuck?!” Luna, who had winnowed in at the end of the outburst, was the first to say.

\---------------

Cassian had trudged outside, his temper getting the better of him, Luna had followed him out.

“Cassian are you ok?”

He nodded. “Do you think she’ll be ok?”

Luna nodded, “You might not see her, but she is safer with them than she is anywhere else.”

They were silent for a long moment until-

“Cassian I have been meaning to ask you,” She swallowed, “Eris told me that in the war, when you were with the Ariel legion, Nesta called out your name…to save you,”-He tried shutting out the memory-“How could you have possibly have heard her?”

He stayed silent.

“You could not have heard her with the height you were at.”

No answer.

“When someone is asked a question they usually answer, Cassian.”

“Luna this is not a conversation to be having now.”

Luna sat down walked in front of him, “I knew I wouldn’t get a straight answer from you, so I did think of a way this would be possible…” He froze, “Is Nesta daemati?”

He almost let out a sigh of relief, “I do not know.”

Luna let out a light disbelieving chuckle, “Well the how could you have-“

She froze, taking him in.

“Are you mates?” She whispered.

He growled, grabbing her arm and dragging her to a distance they wouldn’t be heard.

“Don’t tell _anyone_.”

Luna dragged a hand through her hair, “You’re mates?!”

“Yes, ok, but you are not allowed to tell anyone.”

Her eyebrows furrowed, “Why?! Are you embarrassed of her?!”

Cassian gave her a disbelieving look, “What?! No! She just… I don’t deserve her and she hates me, she has made that clear on many accounts. I don’t want to force a relationship on her when she has gone through so much.”

Luna’s face was lined with outrage, “That is NOT for you to decide. Nesta deserves to know.”

“And then what? You don’t know her reaction. The only form of ‘mates’ she knows is Rhys and Feyre. So what if she feels pressured to be like them?”

“Do you know Nesta? When has Nesta ever done something because she felt like she had to?”

“Please, Luna try and understand. This is not just about her, even though I know she is the one you love and will forever look out for, this is also about me. For a male to be mates with a female and then be rejected might kill them, might kill _me._ ”

Luna went red with rage, “So if she never falls in love with you, you never tell her?”

Cassian shook his head, “I just need to figure out what to do. Before I tell her could you please no tell anyone?”

Luna considered. Then nodded, “This makes no difference, however because you two being mates isn’t a god given miracle. If Nesta says no, then it is a no. If Nesta says yes the she will say yes not because of a stupid bond but because she has genuinely fallen for you. Look, I know Nesta and even if there wasn’t a bond and you two fell in love with each other then she’d love you till the day she died. A pathetic mating bond would never have changed that.”

He nodded and Luna stood,

“Your secret is safe with me.”

She walked a few steps before turning,

“A word of advice, Cassian. If Nesta does indeed fall in love with you then respect it. The people who are loved by Nesta Archeron, as few as they are, are deeply honored because to be loved by Nesta Archeron is an honor of the highest command. Her life is the least she’ll give. Cherish it.”

As he heard her shoes crunch away in the sand, he wondered if he’d ever be worthy to be loved like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me your thoughts everyone, love you all, keep safe and (ik I'm late) Happy Pride!! Keep supporting the BLM movement <3 <3


	11. It is my greatest honour to be her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not a victim of my life, what I went through pulled a warrior out of me and it is my greatest honour to be her- Rupi Kaur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT HAS BEEN SO LONG AND MY LAZY ASS ISTG I AM SO SORRY I APOLOGIZE DEEPLYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!  
> hopefully I will start to update more frequently <3 <3 i LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH

Annabeth needed answers. She sat on her prayer mat. The room she was in was made and used only for prayers and readings of the holy book, there roof was able to disappear on command so  
it could be used to talk to the owner of the skies.  
Annabeth looked up at the night sky filled with stars and whispered.  
“Oh Lord of the skies, you see all, you are omniscient, please only you can provide answers to a grandmother wanting to protect her grandchild. Only you.”  
She picked up the dagger Nesta had gotten from Cassian. A dagger she had kept all these years, she had taken it from Nesta’s armoire. This was the first gift between two mates. The first offering, albeit it was unknown to the both of them but it held a significant meaning.  
She touched it and instantly went into a trance.

_Devlon stood in front of Cassian.  
“Don’t lie to her Cassian.”  
“You saw the threat, Devlon.” Cassian’s voice broke.  
“She is in love with you,” Devlon’s voice was disbelieving.  
“I know…I know.”  
“You are going to hand her over to that-to that monster?!”  
“I don’t own her… she’d never forgive me if I didn’t” his final whisper rang out the vision._

Annabeth was pushed out as a voice said, “Let it be, Mamma.”  
Annabeth let out a cry, “Addie!! Adelaide…are you here?!!”  
A figure made of some light stood in front of her.  
It was Adelaide Archeron’s ghost.

She smiled as her image stuttered a bit the blue glow around her fading.

Annabeth walked forward, “Is it really you Addie?”

Adelaide nodded, her image stuttered again this time more violently, “I can’t stay long Mamma. I-I’ve spent most of my energy protecting Nesta through the transition.”

“That was you..?” Annabeth stepped towards her but a fear in her daughter’s eyes held her back.

“Addie what have you given to be here?”

Adelaide smiled sadly, “My family needed me. I had to do it. I… I can talk to you for a short time only if you need me…But whenever I touch anyone living who I love to protect them with my powers…It pains me…my aura dims.”

Annabeth shook her head at the cruelty. Adelaide had to protect Nesta through her… ‘transition’ as she called it and the only way she could’ve been able to protect a living person was only if she touched them.

She would not let her daughter’s sacrifice go to waste.

“I need answers my love, what should I do?”

Adelaide’s smile died, “You know what you need to do, Mamma. You have been avoiding it because you fear what happened to me will happen to Nesta.”

Annabeth stiffened, “Is it wrong I want to protect my grandchild?”

“Yes. If you never let go then she won’t be able to survive this. You tried to stop the prophecy before and you not only tried to stop the inevitable you were punished…I died and you never found out. Don’t let that happen to Nesta. She grew up alone just keep on reminding her that…I-” a tear slid down her face-“That **you** are there for her.”

The door opened softly and Vera stepped in, Adelaide smiled at the sight of her mother-in-law.

“Hello Addie, I sensed you were here.”

Adelaide smiled, “Hello Mama Vera.”

Vera smiled sadly, “It’s time isn’t it?”

Adelaide nodded at her and turned to her mother as her image started fading.

“It’s time you told Nesta the truth Mamma.”

“You need to tell her the prophecy.”

The blue glow was the last thing left in the room, the remnants of a person who does not live.

\-----------------

6 Months Later

Feyre was expecting the Royal Family of Rask to come to the River Estate. She smiled as she expected Nesta to be in front of the door but there was only a frantic Jonah.

“Nesta is gone.”

Feyre hadn’t seen Nesta since the… outburst in Illyria. But she expected her to be in Rask at the least.

“What do you mean she’s gone?”

“Gone…disappeared. Poof.”

“Jonah Astor Archeron you are a mated male, a husband and a father. I do not expect you to use the word ‘Poof’.”

His mate Caroline came up behind him. She turned to Feyre,

“There is an explanation to Nesta’s disappearance.”

“An explanation that no one has told me! Where is she Caro?”

Jonah was exasperated, to say the least. He turned to Feyre,

“Can’t you use your voo doo magic to find her?”

Feyre tried to find words to explain her ‘voo doo’ magic-

“OK FINE! Another person who doesn’t give a shit about Nesta! I’ll just go to Helion or Eris.”

Feyre and Caro both exclaimed at once “HEY”

And Jonah turned around, “What?”

Caro spoke first “we get you’re worried about Nesta… we are too.”

Feyre added, “And I am worried about her…it’s just…if Nesta wants to stay lost to us then she will. We can’t stop that.”

Jonah sneered, “Is that what you told yourself when you exiled a rape survivor to a sexist camp where what a male says goes?”

Feyre felt night flicker behind her as Rhysand appeared, as her whole family did.

Elain said, “Jonah that is not fai-”

Annabeth winnowed next to Jonah.

“Now, now children. Let’s not fight.”

She turned to Feyre as Vera gave a nod and look of heavy approval to Jonah’s comment.

“We need to talk.”

\------------

They all sat down as Rhys waved a hand at the book in Annabeth’s hand.

“What is _that?_ Its power is interfering with mine.”

Annabeth smiled “this is the holy book.” Her smile died “It holds a prophecy that holds the destiny of everyone in this room.”

 _Well straight to the point then._ Audrey thought.

The colour drained from everyone’s face.

Vera said, “Nesta asked us to not tell you because and I quote ‘they’ve been through too much with the war’-”

“She did?” Elain asked, astonished.

Vera nodded, “Yes she did but we… well we don’t really care.”

“No!” Annabeth said, “We _do_ care but we feel it is necessary for you to know.”

“Sure.” Vera said under her breath

Annabeth touched the covers of her book.

“Brace yourselves.” Was the only warning as she opened the book and a glow appeared a voice that seemed like time itself spoke.

_When the moment comes that rivers run dry, a surrender shall usher forth the return of dragons.  
Once the sky burns with fire, the banished one shall bring the rise of hope and an age of magic._

_When the time comes that lightning strikes twice, a challenge shall bring forth the rise of a new evil_

_It shall be on the day that rivers run dry, a silver haired woman shall usher forth an age of tranquillity and an age of anarchy.  
Upon the day the moon turns bright, the accused shall bring forth the return of monsters._

_Once what's shrouded is revealed, the lost one shall bring forth the end of peace_

_Two kingdoms of brutality and riches and culture will join in matrimony and grandeur._

_There comes a day when the dark one returns, a broken heart shall bring forth the rise of a kingdom and a shift in power._

Feyre shivered.

“It’s not talking about Nesta is it…?”

“I am afraid it is.”

Jonah let out a breath, “When-when I saw her in the market…she had the under layer of her hair coloured silver. I asked her if she got it dyed but…”

Caro held out her hand squeezing her mate’s,

“That wasn’t a choice baby.”

He looked at her fear shining in her eyes,

“It’s started? My sister…”

Elain let out a jagged breath and turned to Azriel.

“The last line of the prophecy, ‘ _When the day comes that what's shrouded is revealed,’_ do you think that’s the coffin I saw in my dreams?”

Everyone stilled.

Feyre stood, “You’re having more dreams?”

Elain nodded and took a pen and paper from a nearby table.

And wrote _‘_ _ignis caelestis_ _’_.She handed it to Vera,

“That is what was written on the side.”Vera’s hands shook as she passed the sheet to Annabeth.

“The celestial fire.” She translated.

Feyre shot a questioning look at Rhys who shook his head. He didn’t know.

Before Feyre could ask a knock broke the silence.

Luna stormed in, Lily and Audrey behind her.

“We found Nesta-“

“Where?!” Vera demanded shooting up.

All colour drained out of Audrey’s face and Feyre noticed the shadows that had settled over the days of searching for Nesta.

“Last we heard she was talking to Helion. She was showing him the scroll of the prophecy.”

Vera smiled and turned to Annabeth, “See Anna. I told you my granddaughter wouldn’t do anything stupid.”

She turned back to Audrey, “Well come on then let’s go.”

“We can’t,” Lily said.

“Helion has shut the golden city. Everyone except him and his ministers and Nesta have been evacuated with immediate effect.” 

\------------

Cassian slammed the wall. He shouldn’t even have been in Velaris today but after hearing the Rask royal family were coming for dinner he had forced himself to go. The coiling feeling of unease in his gut begged him not to.

He should’ve listened.

And now…God knows what was happening.

A little messenger boy came bustling in as if he had been forced to do send the bad news.

“Um my King, I-I-“

Cassian tried a grim smile, “Can I help you?”

“Um- there have been sightings of the High Lord of Dawn and Autumn and the Princess of Adriata entering the golden city.”

Cassian furrowed his brows, “I- just the princess of Adriata? Not the High Lord? Are you sure of this information?”

“Yes sire.”

At the same time Azriel winnowed into his office Lady Vera at his side, and nodded at the boy.

Cassian knew he had bad news from the look on his face.

“What now?!” He fumed.

Azriel’s eyes were filled with sadness as Vera said.

“Cassian we need you to come with us. Please don’t say no. We need to see your father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me your interpratations of the prophecy down in the comments or just let me know what you thought<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr and leave me your thoughts in the comments! I need to know how well this story has gone in your minds. My tumblr is @typicalmidnightsoul


End file.
